


Shhh

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Doorwings, M/M, NSFW, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Quiet Sex, Slash, Sticky, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Smokescreen and Bumblebee are in the mood for a frag while other bots or humans are nearby, they have to promise Optimus that they'll be quiet. Luckily, Optimus can help them with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhh

**Author's Note:**

> [ART](http://sharkfat.tumblr.com/post/96409385297/im-not-gonna-spend-any-more-time-on)
> 
> I love their art
> 
> so much 
> 
> jihugvgjcyfutyiuoip

Smokescreen muffles himself with Bumblebee’s mouth as the Prime’s spike finally presses into his twitching valve. Optimus had gotten him to the edge of overload with his fingers before chuckling teasingly and informing the Elite Guardsmech that they were “finally ready to begin.”

Grasping onto Bumblebee’s hips to brace himself, Smokescreen forcibly mutes his vocalizer while Optimus playfully nibbles the top of one of his doorwings.

Bumblebee’s doorwings flutter in jealousy, the yellow and black mech wishing they were being touched. To distract himself, the scout grinds his panel against the still-closed portion of Smokescreen’s with a loud groan.

"Shhhhh. Everyone is still on base, Bumblebee," Optimus reminds the squirming bot before he slips two of his digits into Bumblebee’s mouth to keep him occupied.

Faceplates heating, Bumblebee slides his glossa between the Prime’s digits before he creates a seal and sucks. He hears Smokescreen’s engine rev, and he realizes the rookie is staring intently. The yellow and black mech opens his panel and clumsily grasps Smokescreen’s servo, guiding the blue mech to touch his valve.

Smokescreen cries out as Bumblebee’s lubricant drips down his hand to his wrist and Optimus thrusts harder into him, only to have the Prime’s remaining servo cover his mouth.

"Shh," Optimus rumbles, smiling before he gently bites one of Smokescreen’s doors, overloading the mech.


End file.
